gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: Weekdays 15:00pm - 22:00pm, Weekends 9:00am - 22:00pm. (UTC Times) Welcome to Monk's Talk Page! The size of Monk's talk page is: bytes. Page will be archived at 40,000 bytes. Welcome to Monk's talk page! Leave me a message if I can help with anything, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Note that messages on my talk page will be answered on my talk page by me, unless they are REPLIES (RE:) Status: ACTIVE New message 'RULES:' 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- Probation Over Congratulations, you have completed probation and keep your Patroller rights. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Monk. Enjoy being a "full-timer". Sam Talk 16:47, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations for the pass, Monk. Keep the good work. BTW, thanks for answering my question on the Savage paint scheme. I recently saw this. :P [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 18:25, June 14, 2015 (UTC) : I'm a bit too late but congratulations on the probation, I knew you would make it. Anyway, I just came back from a nice trip, i'll tell you the details on the chat later. AndreEagle17 18:59, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarface wiki I was thinking here, you didn't play Scarface nor watched any of the movies but still, you helped a lot there. Want to become a patroller? But first i'd like to ask you to play the game, it will run fine on your PC since GTA IV runs well. If you download the game, i'll give you admin rights there. AndreEagle17 15:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, well thank you, but is Scarface free? I'd love to play, but I don't think I'd want to buy it considering I don't prefer the game. That's a generous offer. 15:13, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :: It's free to download with torrent, I downloaded it but it doesn't run on my PC, in fact my PC sucks. But even if you buy it, you won't regret playing. AndreEagle17 15:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) >RE:GTA IV Trainer Mods Yeah, it's normal. policew and Police Cruiser (Buffalo) also would spawn parked/in traffic after a while. The reason for that is that they are not correctly defined in cargrp.dat so they can spawn just about anywhere if you drive them beforehand. The same is with Hakuchou - it's name is misspelled in cargrp.dat (capital H instead of small h) which makes it impossible to spawn normally, but if you're driving one already it will spawn literally everywhere. 17:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Any common files in EFLC are locked/encrypted. If handling.dat appears as a jumbled mess, you would have to unlock the files. Also this is a good guide on editing handling data - it could help a lot with fixing messed up handling lines (I remember downloading a GTA V Kuruma for IV to add (not replace. literally add a brand new car as if it was a DLC) and it was drifting like crazy and accelerated like a hypercar lol). 17:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Probation Hey Monk, I wasn't around when your probation passed, so, congratulations. Leo68 (talk) 18:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks. I haven't been all that busy right now, since I'm modding GTA 4 to my expectations, NYPD vehicles, SWAT and NYC Taxis xD. 20:41, June 19, 2015 (UTC) : Fair enough. I've been on holiday, stress leave. I think everything that's happened this year got on top of me :/ fine now lol, I'll be in chat tomorrow, not today though, things to do. Leo68 (talk) 23:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Recording/Capturing GTAIV I use 3rd party apps, e.g. AMD's latest control centre bundles Raptr (AMD Gaming Evolved) which has screen cap and video recording which I use for capture. My old ASUS card had an app that I could use but I never did use that one. I don't have any recent nVidia hardware so can't say if they bundle anything any more. Or you can use something like FRAPS to do the same thing. smurfy (coms) 02:54, June 21, 2015 (UTC) >RE: Collapsing image tables Change class="article-table sortable" to class="article-table sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="width: 100%;" . It will make the table collapsed by default. 12:53, June 21, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Regina Done. 18:06, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Free mode events Thanks for the heads-up. Looks like their script is either bugged or on "event mode". Just made $75,000 in an hour free-roam with no "missions", *2 cars stolen and sold *1 Simeon txt Export *1 Simeon green HPV *2 Lester Distract Cops *1 Aircraft takedown (which did not de-spawn, it circled around Terminal until I got my Buzzard to take it out) *1 Destroy Vehicle Target *1 gang attack *1 armoured truck. All in a Crew Only session with me in there solo. Good times, take advantage of it while it lasts. smurfy (coms) 02:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Exactly! I think I've made over 200,000 in the past 2 days. It's most likely an event, but an increased rate of spawning takedowns, distract cops and simeon vehicles in invite only sessions is very suspicious. I'll try to get more locations for distract the cops, but unfortunately, the Terminal location hasn't popped up for me. Anyway, no problem :) 15:14, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Hakuchou Ok, now I know who is it. So why the h*ll are you saying that I'm lying to you. How the eff you are a some kind of administor here but you don't play gta v and apparently know nothing of the speed of vehicles in it. Load a some kind of a speedometer to you PC game, and find a hakuchou and lift it up in a long road and keep lifting, I prove you that you can go in a matter of seconds about 220 and in a long road with bumbs you can go 300+ but to do this you have to be really good in driving. Go to that before deleting a s*it and apologize me. That is very rude to delete my hard work, do you understand how many hours I have spent Driving every car in this game and tried their top speed. Do you know what is the difference between MP/H and KM/H? 300 KM/H is a different thing than 300 MP/H if you didn't know? Have some manners man. Jomlini (talk) 17:30, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : Hard work that is false. If you don't believe me, I will later collect a video or photographic evidence to prove myself and yourself that no vehicle in GTA V (Xbox One, PS4 and PC) exceeds 135 mph on the first person speedometers. Calm your attitude down. And before you start shouting the odds and making false accusations, check my user page, contributions, talk page, ask any one here on the wiki, I DO play GTA V and I have collected most of the top speeds for the first person speedometers, and data tabled them on each article. 17:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : EXACTLY, I have been saying that the ingame speedometer it stops when reaching 135 mp/h, so do you really think that that is the real max speed? Download a real script and it will go easily over 135 (Hakuchou when lifted) then you will apogolize me. I thought that was common sense that the in game physical speedometer is not truly accurate? Jomlini (talk) 17:39, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Just a second ago I tested again. Usin the first person speedometer and the script so they are showing exactly same speed. So I went to city and found some long straight roads with a up-down shape and always when it came to that down part the bike somehow lift itself almost that level that you will fall though you are on almost the maximum gears and the speed is about 200 so when I came to that mini downhill and it lifted more I was able to go again about 260 kmh for few seconds but I crashed, it is really hard and I bet that frankly you don't have skills (not being rude) to do it? And one time when I was very lucky I came to this mini downhill on the road at about 250 km/h and then it was for a few seconds in 302 km/h. Speedometer confirmed (physical), so practice and try out yourself. I recommend tuning the accelaration high as possible (turbo etc) so it will be easier for you. And maybe remove all cars and peds? When you have done it, come here and tell me and say sorry. ::You mention that you use turbo. Well, on this Wiki, we take the speed tests of a stock vehicle. Sam Talk 18:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Sam no offense but can you read English? I said that, he can use turbo to be convicted (more easier to him as I said) of this because in a other discussion he said that He only gets his vehicles going only about 200 km/h because he is probably first time trying to hit the max speed. I don't use any kind of tuning in my speed tests, I have tried pretty much every GTA V vehicle and all of them of course without any tuning because I will post the results in my GTA blog. ::Ok. So I confirmed to myself that I was not accidentally using any kind of tuning parts in it so I just got in the arena/hall street 160 mp/h. Do I have to post a video or something that you will believe me because you can't do it yourself? And after that I can post here that the Hakuchou is the most faster land vehicle in the whole game and it has the top speed of 160 mph. I can find the street name that you can yourself try in that street it is kinda optimal but not the best where I got 300 km/h and frankly I can't find the "300" road anymore. Jomlini (talk) 18:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not going to apologize for what I did, as what I did was right. :::My tests are taken on the Content Creator, on races, no traffic, clear weather conditions, on the Olympic Freeway (as well as the La Puerta Freeway ) from the east to west, approximately 2 miles of straight road. Top Speeds are accurately read, 3 tests give 3 results, and an average is calculated to gain a fair average result. Nothing about my tests is unfair, No upgrades are made, no abilities, cheats or mods are applied. Timers and distances are measured. 18:32, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm making it my business, not only as a Bureaucrat, but because verbal abuse to staff is not acceptable. We don't need to be reminded of Bill De Santa. :::Anyway, your point above on testing, where it's done, how it's done etc. proves that your tests would be accurate. Leo68 (talk) 18:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Monkeypolice have you already even tested it? I'm actually surprised that the Grand Theft Auto community feels like im serious hardcore arma server where you can't say any kind of curse words, but guys seriously this is a GTA forum. And Monkey just please open your PS3 whatever and go to the road where you get to the docks, there is a ammunition store by the road. So drive the cycle from the end to the end lifting and you will get over effing 110mph in a microsecond, I think that Hakuchou normally goes easily over 110mp/h. No offense guys but im really disappointed in you two as forum managers, and this is not insulting this is constructive commenting. Is this it? I test various vehicles really accurate without any modifactions etc. And you are so stubborn that you want to keep on your own results. This is not right for the GTA community, everybody wants to see what is the best in reality and it is their right, are you two really so lazy that you can't even test this for everybody else yourself rather than you are accusing me for "insulting" etc.. What is really ironic that we are in a GTA forum, and we GTA players from a little child are like that. You both have been here just for a couple years and you are already thinking that everything you say and think is right. My big brother actually was doing so much work for GTA SA and Vice city articles (easter eggs), he was one of the first here to find even some easter eggs or little goofs etc, back then everyone was open to someone updating their article and everyone was happy and grateful for someone to do that. But now you two here don't do nothing, just delete everything what is correcting something in your articles, and don't even check was the information true. Thank you for ruining this wikia, this is total BS, shame on yourselves. Jomlini (talk) 19:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle galleries Have you read the updated MoS? I haven't updated the template page yet but I've set out what to expect from a vehicle page layout, particularly with regards to galleries being split into 3 - Current Design, Design History (multi-generational), General (variants, custom, advertising, promos). smurfy (coms) 21:18, June 25, 2015 (UTC)